The present invention relates to a disk drive apparatus such as a hard disk drive, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk drive apparatuses such as floppy disk drives and hard disk drives are used as external memory devices for use with electronic devices such as word processors and personal computers.
Generally, the disk drive apparatus of this kind includes a structural frame and a drive mechanism enclosed in the structural frame. The structural frame will also be referred to within as the housing or the closed housing. The mechanism include a magnetic disk, a spindle motor for rotating the magnetic disk, a carriage for supporting magnetic heads, a voice coil motor for driving the carriage to move the magnetic heads to a desired information track on the disk, and the like. The housing is formed of conductive material such as metal and conductive plastics to electromagnetically shield the mechanisms therein.
Further, the disk drive apparatus has a printed circuit board located outside the housing, particularly, fixed to the underside of the housing. This circuit board includes circuits for driving spindle and voice coil motors and controlling the read/write of the magnetic heads.
As electronic devices such as word processors and personal computers have been made smaller and smaller in size these days, it is asked that the disk drive apparatus is made smaller in size and thickness. When the circuit board is arranged outside the housing, occupying its own space, as in the conventional apparatuses, however, it prevents the disk drive device from being made smaller in size and thickness.